You can't do yoga on a beanbag
by DarkElements10
Summary: Who said yoga can't bring two people together? Based on Kendall's recent tweets, for bballgirl22. Fluff.


**You can't do yoga on a beanbag**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – ** Who said yoga can't bring two people together?

* * *

Kendall walked his hands forward along the ground as far as he could before his heels lifted off the ground. For a few seconds, he stretched before rocking back slightly so that he could get reprieve off of his legs. Then he stretched forward once more.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view, Hockey-Head, but what are you doing?"

Kendall tilted his head down and looked between his legs to find his girlfriend standing behind him, watching him curiously. Despite feeling the blood rush to his head, he smiled at her. "What does it look like, Ruby? I'm doing yoga." He brought himself down so that he was crouching with his shins pressed against the ground, his forehead to the ground, and arms stretched out in front of him. "Haven't you seen someone do yoga before?"

"I've seen _someone_ do yoga before, but not you," Riley commented. She sat down next to him, resting her elbows on her knees. "Apart from hockey you don't like to exercise at all. Unless you count picking up your guitar." Kendall turned his head to the side and glared at her. She widened her eyes innocently. "What? You were the one that said it first."

"But you don't have to throw it back in my face for your own amusement." He turned his forehead back to the ground.

"I don't?" Riley's eyebrow twitched upwards. "Do you not know me? It's in my job description right next to giving you as many nicknames I can think of."

"Unbelievable." His voice was muffled as he continued to stay towards the floor. "Anyway, instead of ballet, our coaches want us to try yoga as a way to become more limber."

"Oh." Riley continued to watch him as he straightened himself and moved into a warrior pose. "Did everyone have a thing against ballet or something? I mean I know you used to do it when James's mum kept you guys from playing hockey, yeah?"

Kendall twisted back to face her. "Well, we can't all be flexible enough to put our legs behind our heads," he pointed out.

"Not _behind_ my head, I can put my foot _beside_ my head."

"Whatever, it still benefits me." Kendall grinned and laughed when Riley reached over and slapped him on the butt. He stood up and grabbed a bean bag chair that had been in an office space they converted into a music room and dropped it to the ground. He lay down on his stomach and reached behind him, pulling his feet towards his head. "Besides, if there's anything I can do to stay in shape when I'm not back in Minnesota, I'll do it." He brought in a deep breath and let it out again.

"Okay, Kendork. But you can't do yoga on a beanbag," Riley pointed out. "It's not going to give you enough of a challenge in the stretch."

"What are you a yoga snob now?"

Startled, Riley let out a light laugh, pushing her hair back out of her face. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Kendall let go of his feet and allowed his appendages to drop to the ground. He then rested his chin in his hands, smirking over at his girlfriend. "I get it; you're good at sports, you've taken a lot of gymnastics classes. But you don't even like to do yoga when Camille doesn't force you to do it, you don't need to make yourself feel better about it."

Riley's eyes immediately flashed, recognizing the underlying challenge to his tone. "Let's see how you feel about this then." She scrambled to her feet and immediately leapt over towards him. Kendall reacted quickly and rolled over onto his back, bringing up his feet as she landed on him. He held her up, balancing his feet against her hips, bringing his hands up to latch onto hers.

"I'm feeling great about it, actually," he teased. "Good reflexes," he explained to her surprised expression. Then with a devilish grin he started to lower his feet, causing her to start laughing uncontrollably as she teetered backwards then forwards once more. His smile widening, he abruptly dropped his feet, causing Riley to shriek as she fell a few inches. He brought his feet back up to catch her once more.

"Don't drop me," she managed to say between her laughter.

"I'm not," Kendall reassured her. He moved his feet once more, causing her to squeal again. "I promise." Then he did it once more and she squealed louder, moving to hit him on the shoulder. Her sudden movement, causing him to close his eyes and turn his head away to fall away from the line of fire made him instinctively move his legs aside.

With a startled scream, Riley crashed down onto his chest, causing the two to groan in pain though it was quickly covered by their hysterical laughter. What made them laugh harder was that by the sudden crushing weight on the bean bag below them caused it to implode; sending Styrofoam beans everywhere, sticking to them. They laughed as Riley rolled off him and sat up, brushing as much Styrofoam off her legs as she could. "Y'see, Kendork, this is why you can't do yoga on a beanbag."

"Oh, shut up," Kendall said, wiping at his eyes. He paused and started laughing once more. Sitting up, he watched as Riley climbed up from the floor, obviously going towards the closet to the vacuum. He climbed off the floor and raced forward, grabbing her around the waist and tackled her onto the couch. "Let's see how my hockey and yoga skills do now."

He pressed her shoulder down and used his other hand to tickle her on the stomach. Riley reached up and dug her fingers into his side, causing him to jerk away from her and increase his pressure on her. The two continued to wrestle around, trying to pin the other down as their laughter filled the apartment.


End file.
